


Morning After

by kingsfiles



Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, barely there smut lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24037309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingsfiles/pseuds/kingsfiles
Summary: Even at 23, he never fails to take her breath away.
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Betty Cooper
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> Set five years later when Betty and Archie finally reunite and spend the night in Betty’s apartment.
> 
> I am so bad with details so please forgive me. This is more of a word vomit triggered by my extreme need for some barchie soft hours.

The morning sun shined through the large window pane across the four poster bed that the couple lay on. Betty would get up and pull the curtains to keep the light from disturbing them, but she’s fully awake and aware that the redhead beside her wouldn’t even budge if a train crashed through the room.

And the sun rays made Archie’s hair glow, so there’s really nothing to complain about.

She propped her head up on her elbow, not really caring when the white sheets fell low enough to reveal her bare chest. She had nothing to be ashamed of, not when it’s Archie she’s with. And definitely not after how the male worshipped her body like she had no flaws at all.

She does have flaws, and she hates being called perfect. But when it’s Archie, she knows he doesn’t mean it in the way that the others do. When other people say it, they expect her to be this girl who is always prim and proper, some fairytale princess in a soft pink gown and a neat ponytail. But Archie? The redhead knew her better than anyone else. He knew of her troubles, her ups and downs, her worst flaws. And yet, in his eyes, she was always perfect. He loved her just the way she is.

Gazing at the man, she let a finger trace at his features softly. From his thick, dark brows, the scar that he got from when they were kids, to the freckles scattered on his cheeks and his thin, pinks lips. 

She knew that her bestfriend had always been good-looking, but even at 23, he still doesn’t fail to take her breath away. 

_“I’m in love with you. I always have been and I always will be.”_

She remembers tearing up when Archie whispered those words to her ear, right as they were about to reach their high. She remembers kissing him like her life depended on it, remembers holding onto him for dear life, and him being so gentle and careful, as if she was about to break. 

Her finger trailed down to his hard, broad chest, lightly touching the scars there that somehow only made him sexier. She despised them, sure, and she’d jump at any opportunity to give whoever that did these a piece of her mind, but the redhead made it clear that he didn’t want her to ever bother. 

_ “Some battle scars you’ve got here, Andrews.” She mused before placing her lip on said scar, sitting only a few inches away from his nipple. She parted her lips and traced the mark with the tip of her tongue. Archie’s breath hitched. _

_ “What can I say? People love getting their hands on me.” He tried to joke, but the last word came out breathlessly as the blonde nipped at his nipple.  _

_ “Didn’t know you were sensitive here.” Betty giggles before closing her mouth around the bud. _

_ “Shit!” _

Betty lets out a laugh at that memory, which seems to be louder than a train when Archie suddenly stirs in his sleep. 

“What’re you laughing at, Cooper?” He asks groggily before rising and pinning the blonde down to the bed, making her gasp. 

Then he lets go of her wrists, head falling on the side of her neck, snuggling up to her. She burst out laughing again.”

“You gotta stop that, you know? I’m still sleepy.” He mutters to her skin. Betty bites on her lower lip, keeping her laughter in, resulting to a wide grin that she just couldn’t help with. 

She brings her arms around him, one hand on his back and the other on his bright, red hair. Her fingers comb through the strands, gently scraping her nails on his scalp. Archie hums and falls right back asleep.

She plants a kiss on his temple, and spends the morning basking in his warmth.


End file.
